The disclosure relates to a method for checking the braking force in a vehicle in which both a vehicle hydraulic brake having a braking force booster as well as an electromechanical braking device having an electric brake motor adjust a brake piston so as to generate a braking force.
DE 10 2004 004 992 A1 discloses actuating a parking brake system that comprises an electric brake motor so as to generate a brake application force that secures the vehicle at a standstill. The parking brake system having the electric brake motor is integrated into the hydraulic wheel brake, wherein the brake motor adjusts a brake piston in the direction of a brake disc and the brake piston is also influenced by the vehicle hydraulic brake.
When parking the vehicle, the parking brake system having the electric brake motor is actuated in accordance with DE 10 2004 004 992 A1 so as to generate the brake application force. If it is established that the brake application force of the parking brake system has not achieved a required level of brake application force, the vehicle hydraulic brake is additionally actuated and an additional braking force is generated by way of said vehicle hydraulic brake.